The present invention relates to a carrier for a chromatographic column assembly, and more particularly relates to a carrier in combination with a chromatographic column assembly.
A chromatographic column assembly is a well known device, and comprises a winding structure or reel around which a chromatographic column is wound. This allows a long column to be accommodated. Such chromatographic columns can be used in several environments. For example, they are used in ovens where gasses are lead through the columns to achieve separation of sample components in an injected gas stream.
When several columns are placed in an oven, it is important to be able to identify each of the columns. There are several known information carriers for chromatographic columns, which identify columns. However, these known information carriers suffer from various disadvantages. Many known information carriers are attached to the column with a simple wire or thread (made of iron) which is not durable and, if they become detached, this often leads to misidentification of the column. Such simple wires or threads are typically formed of straightened conventional paper clips.
Also, when it is desired to connect two columns together, a large and heavy connector is used, which often causes damage in the area of the connection, which results in gas leakage in the region of the connection.
An object of the present invention is to allow the proper connection together of one or more winding structures and a carrier, which does not suffer from the disadvantages of the prior art described above.
According to a first aspect of the present invention, there is provided a carrier for a chromatographic column assembly, including at least one connecting part for connecting the carrier to the chromatographic column assembly.
The carrier may be an information carrier, including at least one part for displaying information, for example, to identify the column to a user. The carrier may be connected across opposite edges of an upper part of the winding structure of the column assembly. This may allow the carrier to be used as a toolbar or grip to handle the column assembly. The information carrier could take many different forms. For example, it could be in the form of a thread or wire on which identification means for the column are attached. The preferred design is, however, a strip form. That is, an elongate, generally planar sheet of material. Information can be recorded on the carrier by any known means, such as text, barcode, integrated circuit etc. It is a simple matter to put this information onto the carrier. The carrier may be manufactured separately or together with the column assembly. It is possible to have different materials for the column assembly and the information carrier. It is also possible to incorporate useful tools into or onto the carrier, such as a ruler with a centimeter or inch scale. This facilitates measurement of the insertion length of the column into an injector or detector of an oven.
One or more connectors may be attached to the carrier, the connectors being for coupling together different columns. The connectors allow a stable connection between two or more columns to be made, which is less likely to damage the columns than conventional connection methods.
The carrier may include means for accommodating two column assemblies of different diameter, one positioned within the other.
The carrier may be designed to provide a proper installation of the complete assembly in an oven. For example, it is possible to enlarge the carrier at one or both ends to accommodate connecting points to a member in an oven. Other connections in the oven are also possible with screws, etc. It is possible to connect further tools. For example, tools for accommodating column extensions.
The connection between the carrier and the winding structure of the column assembly can be made by any known connecting means. For example, where the winding structure is formed of wire, bent ends of the wire can be attached to the information carrier.
The carrier may be made from a material capable of bearing information, such as aluminum. Such a material can withstand high temperatures experienced in ovens. The design will be varied according to the application in question.